Hugo Anker-Hansen jr.
Se også: Hugo Anker-Hansen sr. og Hugo Olsen Anker-Hansen Før serien Hugo Anker-Hansen jr. ble født i Drammen i 1932, som Hugo Anker-Hansen sr. og Astrid Anker-Hansens førstefødte. Faren jobbet som postmester i Drammen, og begge foreldrene hadde store planer om å starte et hotellkonsern i hovedstaden - og Hugo vokste opp med deres store planer hengende over seg. Året etter han kom til verden, så lillebror Georg dagens lys. De ble hverandres rake motsetninger; der Georg var sterk og kamplysten, var Hugo konfliktsky og drømmende. Da brødreparets far døde under krigen tok Astrid dem med til Oslo, hvor hun startet det som i dag er det ledende hotellet i hovedstaden, Hotel Cæsar. [[Fil:Hugo Anker-Hansen jr som barn.png|thumb|Hugo som barn, under en snøballkrig med Georg. ''Foto: TV 2]] For Hugo var det sårt at moren aldri hadde tid til dem, hun prioriterte forretningsreiser og konsernet fremfor det å være nær ham. Selv utviklet han en intuitiv kjennskap og kunnskap om lyrikk, musikk og malerkunsten, men Astrid forstod aldri at Hugo mente alvor når han sa at han ville bli kunstner. Moren presset ham til å begynne på økonomistudiene, det var jo han som en dag skulle ta over - han var hjertebarnet, der Georg bare var en nyttig assistent. Forholdet mellom brødrene Hugo og Georg var godt under hele oppveksten, kanskje nettopp fordi de var så forskjellige, og fordi Georg fort innså at Hugo aldri ville være noen reell konkurrent når det kom til selve maktkampen om konsernsjefstillingen, som han etter hvert siktet seg inn på. Astrid tok ofte med seg familien sin til Fugleholmen, der de nøt ferier og ledige stunder, og Hugo elsket Fugleholmen. Det var her den etter hvert så økende familien (Georg hadde giftet seg med Ingeborg i 1959, og Juni ble født i 1960) ansatte hushjelpen Gjertrud Maria Holmebakk sommeren 1963. Gjertrud ble fort ansett av Astrid for å være en enkel sjel - men hun gjorde arbeidet sitt, så Astrid brydde seg ærlig talt ikke stort om henne. En som derimot hadde fått opp øynene for Gjertrud var Hugo, som lenge hadde vært uten kjæreste - og som falt for nettopp naiviteten Gjertrud omga seg med. Etter å ha skjenket henne full en sommerkveld, forførte han henne - en episode som skulle få fatale konsekvenser for Hugos liv, da Gjertrud dagen etter politianmeldte Hugo for voldtekt. Sositetsskandalen var et faktum etter hvert som etterforskningen gikk sin gang, og Hugo for alvor ble mistenkt i saken. Plutselig forsvinner Hugo fra jordens overflate etter en seiltur utenfor Hvitsten. Georg, Ingeborg og de andre som stod Hugo nær ga fort opp håpet da de ikke fant noe livstegn fra familiemedlemmet, men Astrid nektet å gi opp håpet. For å redde seg selv fra både Gjertrud, Astrid og Anker-Hansen konsernet dro Hugo i all hemmelighet til Skottland, hvor han tok seg kunstnernavnet «James Hugo» og for alvor satset på kunsten. Det var i Skottland han kom i kontakt med en gammel familiekjenning, Wenche Wallace, som hadde tilbragt sommere sammen med Anker-Hansen familien og Espevoll-familien før hun hadde funnet det for godt å gifte seg med en skotsk whiskyprodusent, William Wallace - og født sønnen Scott. Nå var riktignok William Wallace nylig og tragisk avgått med døden, og det var i denne livssituasjonen Hugo kom inn i Wallace-familien, og tok seg av den sørgende og høygravide Wenche. Wenches sønn, Scott, hadde forandret oppførsel totalt etter farens død og nektet å prate med noen. Hugo hjalp Scott på rett kjør, før han tok imot Wenches datter - et halvt år etter å ha innledet et forhold til Wenche, og fikk lov til å oppkalle henne etter sin mor Astrid; Sue-Astrid. Hugo giftet seg med Wenche i 1974, og oppdro sammen med henne barna på det skotske høyland, og valgte å adoptere Scott og Sue-Astrid formelt som sine barn. Men en dag følte Hugo seg innesperret igjen, innenfor normer av hva familieliv gjaldt, og atter en gang fikk han utfartstrang, og valgte å forlate familien i 1987Sue-Astrid sier i episode 11, sesong 12 (spilt inn i 2002) at det er 15 år siden Hugo forlot familien Wallace. - og skilte seg fra Wenche, uten en gang å møte opp i retten selv. Det var ikke fritt for at det var en bitter familie han etterlot, da «James Hugo» skaffet seg en ny leilighet og henga seg til malingen igjen. Det var først høsten 2001, da Hugo leste i norsk presse om Svein Krogstad, som lette etter sin biologiske far Hugo Anker-Hansen jr., at Hugo innså at tiden var moden for å dra tilbake til Oslo igjen. Og med hatt og koffert entret han Hotel Cæsar, og var klar til å svare på, om ikke alle, så i alle fall en del av de spørsmålene familien Anker-Hansen satt med. thumb|Hugo leser om [[Svein Krogstad på forsiden av Ekstra.]] thumb|Hugo er tilbake på [[Hotel Cæsar (hotel)|Hotel Cæsar, og kommer inn i lobbyen.]] I serien Alt begynner med at Gjertrud forteller Svein at Hugo Anker-Hansen jr. er faren hans, og da går Svein og Gjertrud ut med det og det kommer på førstesiden i avisen Ekstra: «Jeg er en Anker-Hansen.» En mystisk mann sitter i Skottland og leser avisen. Det viser seg at dette er Hugo Anker-Hansen jr. som har vært borte i over 40 år. Når han leser avisen drar han tilbake til Oslo til familien. Alle får sjokk når de finner ut at Hugo faktisk er i live, og spørsmålene er mange. Senere finner man ut at Svein ikke er Hugos sønn likevel etter at man gjennomfører en DNA-test, men Hugo hadde allerede utviklet faderlige følelser for Svein og påtok seg en slags «mentorrolle» for ham. Hugo gjenopptok kontakten med sin mor, til hennes store glede. Hugo opplever i løpet av sin tid på Hotel Cæsar også å bli utsatt for Arne Marcussen, som prøver å forgifte Hugo med arsenikk. Dette oppdager man heldigvis i tide, og dette er spikeren i kista, nesten bokstavelig talt, for Arne Marcussen. Marcussen er deretter ikke lenger ønsket på Hotel Cæsar. Hugo involverer seg etter hvert i styret i konsernet etter å ha blitt overbevist av Ninni Krogstad Anker-Hansen om hvor bra prosjektet Oslo Colosseum er. Når Ninni senere blir fengslet for drap og drapsforsøk fortsetter Hugo arbeidet med Oslo Colosseum. Etter en tid ankommer hans adoptivdatter Sue-Astrid, og senere også Scott. De to involverer seg i konsernet, men skuffer Hugo med stadige intriger. Hugo får etter hvert nok av disse intrigene og returnerer til Skottland, men lover å holde kontakt med sin mor. I sesong 17 kom Hugo tilbake fordi Sue-Astrid ville utsette fristen på Colosseum. Død? Det er uvisst om Hugo i nåtiden skal regnes som død. I 2011 uttaler Jens August at "onkelen min het Hugo" (merk fortid), men det er også mulig at han ville uttrykke seg slik fordi familien ikke lenger har kontakt med ham. Da Astrid døde i 2010, ble det ikke sagt noe i testamentopplesningen om at hun etterlot noe til Hugo, hvilket igjen kan tas som tegn på at han allerede var gått bort. På den annen side er det ikke sikkert at absolutt hele testamentopplesningen ble vist i serien. Siden skuespilleren Per Christensen gikk bort i 2009, er det uansett usannsynlig at Hugo noen gang vil opptre i serien igjen; han er en for perifer karakter til å bli fortjene recasting. Referanser Kategori:Karakterer